remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis (Animated)
The Nemesis is a fearsome and heavily-armed Decepticon warship, originally under the command of Megatron. According to Optimus Prime, its markings indicate that it is a command ship. The crew of the ship has included: *Megatron *Starscream *Lugnut *Blitzwing *Blackarachnia *Shockwave Fiction ''Animated'' cartoon The Nemesis was a Decepticon warship under the control of Megatron. It had a Grand Mal class force field, a cybertroid alloy star drive, Moleculon missiles, and a sophisticated sensor array. Unknown to the Autobots, it carried the protoforms stolen from Master Yoketron's dojo four million years prior. It showed up on the outskirts of Autobot-controlled space almost immediately after the legendary AllSpark was discovered by Optimus Prime and his crew of space bridge repair-bots. It attacked Teletran-1 in an attempt to capture the AllSpark. When the Autobots and Megatron were hurled into an unstable space bridge, the Decepticon crew abandoned ship on Devolan escape ships purchased from Swindle. They left the Nemesis and its new de facto captain Starscream to be slagged by the impending explosion. For the next fifty stellar cycles, Starscream piloted the remains of the ship, searching for the AllSpark to show the Decepticons he deserved to be their new leader. When its systems detected an AllSpark-like energy signature from a remote star system, he went to investigate. En route, he monitored television transmissions that depicted Prime and his Autobots as the new superheroes of Detroit. Shortly before arriving at Earth, Starscream was surprised when the ''Nemesis detected an intruder. He ambushed Blackarachnia, who was also seeking the AllSpark, but not before she planted a tracking device on his back. Unfortunately, distracted by the battle, Starscream was unable to prevent the Nemesis from crashing into the Earth's Moon.'' In the course of tracking down the robot who took Megatron offline, Lockdown discovered the crashed ''Nemesis on the Earth's moon Luna. While accessing its logs, he discovered that Blackarachnia was still onboard. After a brief confrontation, both combatants were knocked offline. Based on the information contained in the Nemesis' memory banks, Lockdown headed for Earth, unaware that Blackarachnia was hitching a ride down to the planet.'' Later, Blitzwing and Lugnut found its remains when they were hunting down the Autobots in between much-needed dancing lessons. After his escape from the Elite Guard ship, Starscream returned to the Nemesis and appeared to stay there for a full deca-cycle until Prowl showed up to hunt for the Decepticon traitor. Due to the intervention of Lockdown, Starscream eluded capture, and Prowl and Lockdown returned to Earth, unknowingly chasing after one of his clones. The real Starscream was still safe and sound in the wreck of the Nemesis, preparing to use more of the stolen Autobot protoforms to create clones. He eventually created five more clones, and the group left the Nemesis and headed for Earth to destroy Megatron. Megatron and his men later returned to seize the remaining protoforms as well as ransacking the ship for raw materials. The protoforms placed inside giant exo-structures made from components of the Nemesis's hull gave rise to Megatron's ultimate weapons: a fleet of Lugnut Supremes. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Nemesis AKA the Nemesis II makes its 3D CGI appearance in Transformers: Universe. Notes * The design of this Nemesis is a strong homage to the Generation 1 vessel of the same name. Category:Decepticon starships